Candy Lips
by GERONIMO CITY
Summary: MOVED FROM TRUST IN HOPE.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T TRUST MYSELF

**I DON'T TRUST MYSELF**

"How much are the butterscotch pieces, miss?" Katie spun quickly, ripping the ear-buds from her ears and giving the forty-something year old before her a weak smile.

"Ten cents, like it says _right there_." She pointed an angry finger at the fluorescent green sign hung dutifully over the small candies. Because it didn't get more obvious then _that_. With a disinterested scoff, Katie watched the woman walk out without so much as a thank you. Bitch. Whatever, at least it's one more person down.

Katie watched the small hands of the clock above the counter. Just seven more minutes and she could officially turn off the bright green 'OPEN' sign in the window. Thinking back to it now, the nineteen year old had been excited to work at a candy story. Now, she couldn't remember why. I mean really, who wants to sit behind the counter of a brightly colored shop that basically screamed, "Pedophiles, come here!" Exactly.

Two minutes and the path of Walden's Candy Store hadn't been passed. Good, that was exactly what the young girl wanted. If no one came in within the next five minutes, she was home free. On the off chance someone actually walked in at this time, Katie was most likely going to tell them to shove a Hershey's bar somewhere very unpleasant. She hated when her last few minutes of work were ruined; they were the only time she got to herself on her busy workday. Katie had only agreed to take the eight to midnight shifts because she thought she _wouldn't_ get bothered. Apparently, some assholes decided they needed ridiculous amounts of processed sugar at that time. But those last five minutes were Katie's safe haven. It was the time she popped in her old Room for Squares CD, skipping to track number four and finally making a mockery of her job. Which is exactly what she did right now.

"_We got the afternoon, you got this room for two. One thing I have left to do: discover me, discovering you._" The soft words of John Mayer filled the air space of Walden's as Katie danced around. Sure, the song was overplayed, and yes it was way too sexual for a radio hit, but Katie loved it all the same. Plus, 'one pair of candy lips and your bubble-gum tongue' just so happened to be her favorite line. Sometimes working at a candy shop made a good pun.

Just as Katie was belting '_and if you want love, we'll make it,_' the familiar ring of the bells hanging over the French-styled doors rang, going completely unnoticed to the dancing girl. Absorbed in the music, Katie almost missed the figure, almost being the key word. Instead, she completely sideswiped the new comer, sending both of them to the ground. The two bodies hit the ground with a loud thump, sending Katie into a ridiculous fit of giggles. She didn't even think twice about the person under her.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she managed to laugh out, remaining on the ground as a hand reached down to assist her. Hesitantly, Katie reached up, taking the stranger's hand. The welcomed feeling of rough calluses scratching against her warm skin sent Katie's senses buzzing.

"It's not a problem." When she was finally pulled off the ground, her eyes met those of the poor unfortunate soul she had slammed into the ground. The deep hazel of his eyes were enough to send a girl's heart palpitating, but add that to the fact that he was the crush of your childhood dreams and you've got weak knees and salivary glands so overactive, you can be positive there's a puddle on the floor. Before Katie stood the gorgeous as ever Kevin Jonas. Well, before Katie passed out, would be more correct. And then she was down for the count, hitting the floor with a soft thud.


	2. Chapter 2

SHE'S ALWAYS BUZZING

**SHE'S ALWAYS BUZZING**

If the feeling of cold water being thrown against Katie's face didn't wake her up, she was convinced the throbbing in her head would have. Bolting upright, she let out a loud gasp, her hands shooting up to hold her aching head. Everything was moving around in circles, all those damn colors of the shop blurring together. Katie was definitely either on meth, or just really fucking hurt. The blur of curls above her head was moving around, a cell phone connected to his ear. Everything suddenly came rushing back to her.

"I know Joe, but I can't just leave her. She's… oh wait, she's waking up. I gotta go." Katie watched as he shoved his phone back into the pocket of his snug jeans, leaning over her with a curious grin. "Welcome back," he spoke, letting out a light laugh. If she weren't already on the ground, the young girl before him probably would've fainted again. But could you blame her? Kevin Jonas was looming over her, the playful smirk dancing across his face. And she totally fainted in front of him. That was a little bit embarrassing.

"Thanks?" Katie managed to choke out, sitting up. The blood came rushing back to her hollow feeling head, causing her to almost fall back again. "Fuck, what happened?" Because she didn't already know the whole story, or anything. The man before her was only the reason for her bright red cheeks and weak knees, and the heavy bruise already forming on the back of her skull. Great.

"No problem," Kevin replied, extending a hand and helping Katie off the ground _yet again_. Seems that was her permanent place nowadays. "Mind if I ask what you were doing, exactly?"

Her mind fluttered back to the previous happenings. Katie had been dancing to one of the most embarrassing songs you could dance to in the middle of a candy store at midnight. And singing, rather loudly. And then falling… and passing out… a lot.

"I don't know," she managed to laugh out, rolling her eyes and pushing a nervous hand through her hair. This wasn't how Katie's first meeting with the infamous Kevin Jonas was supposed to go. There was supposed to be guitar playing, sexy john mayer-esque singing, and a deli basement. There was supposed to be a lot of other shit that wasn't this. But, Katie guessed what's supposed to be and what actually is were never really the same. "I guess I was just having a good time."

Katie forced herself behind the counter, attempting to rid herself of the splotchy red cheeks that just wouldn't falter. Grabbing a Mountain Dew out of the small cooler, Katie positioned herself loosely on the old wooden stool, smiling up at the boy. Well, if that didn't scream _I'm ridiculously smooth_, Katie just didn't know what did.

"Seems like fun. Do you do that often?" He threw her a smug smile. With a light laugh, Katie rolled her eyes.

"The dancing, or the falling?" Why was it so easy to have a conversation with a famous person who you almost killed with your backside? Katie had no clue, but she loved that she felt like herself. Yeah, she was a bit klutzy, but Kevin had just laughed at that. And the whole fainting thing seemed to be played off as a joke too. It was just comfortable.

"You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." Kevin let out a light laugh, turning towards the counter and slamming down a twenty. "Can I just have like, eight bags of whatever is really sugary?" Katie threw the boy before her a '_what the fuck are you on?_' look, earning her a round of laughing. "It's for Joe. I was supposed to be back with it like, twenty minutes ago. But you passed out so I waited."

"You've been here for a half-hour? I was out for _that_ fucking long?" Katie was near shouting, her face shining a look of complete disbelief. Kevin looked shocked at her blatant profanity, but Katie didn't care. She had passed out for a half-hour, and Kevin had just sat there waiting for her to wake up. "I'm _so_ sorry. The candy is on me, okay?" Grabbing three bags of gummy bears from behind the counter, Katie handed them over immediately. "Have a great day, and thank you."

"You mean night. Why are you trying to get rid of me so fast?" Seriously, how long did he want to wait around here? Plus, Katie was supposed to be home over fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't like she lived far from Walden's. Odds were her mother was worried sick.

"I'm trying to get home. Meeting the idol of my adolescence and passing out wasn't part of my plan, and now I'm late." Katie hadn't actually wanted to use those words, but they slipped out anyway. Kevin didn't seem to mind.

"Boyfriend at home?" Why did he care?

"No, actually. Just my mother, who is probably worried sick. I need you to leave, so I can get home." Katie was actually kicking Kevin Jonas out of the store. Kevin _fucking_ Jonas. Even the look on his face was disbelief.

"You've got me intrigued. Mind if I ask your name?"

"Katie. I have to leave, so go." Katie was in full rush mode now, grabbing the keys and basically forcing Kevin out the door. "Have a nice night." With one final push, she got him out, slamming the door and locking it promptly. Grabbing her purse off the counter, she made a mad dash for the back door.

Rest assured, she'd have a surprise for her shift tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS YOU HAD TO BE THERE

**GUESS YOU HAD TO BE THERE**

The heavy vibration of Katie's cell phone under her pillow sent the girl shooting from bed. Before she could even look at who was calling, she _needed_ to check the time. 9:34 AM. No one was aloud to call this early. Hell, there was only one person who would: Riley. Katie snatched the phone from under her pillow, flipping it open and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice dripped with misplaced anger as she heard the incessant giggle of the girl on the other end. Katie just managed to roll her eyes, knowing this wouldn't be as good as it was supposed to be. You only called this early if someone was dying or some huge megastar just came into the store, asking for Katie herself.

"Katie, you'll never guess who's here asking for you!" Katie never expected the call would actually pertain to something on the list. Another roar of giggles and Katie's mind shot through the list of hottest celebrities to ever exist. John Mayer? Chester See? "Fine, I'll tell you. Kevin Jonas!" Riley's shriek forced Katie into a cringe as last night floated back to her. Her hand shot up to the rather large bump on her skull with painful realization.

"What does he _want_? I said thank you like, fifty times last night."

"Last _night_? What happened last night?!" Riley's high-pitched tone mixed with somewhat anger forced Katie to clutch her head again. It was like a bad hangover, without the sickening amount of alcohol. Odds were this was just the beginning of Riley's flip out. She was just as big of a Jonas fan as Katie herself, and not telling her the whole story, with every detail (including what color gummy bear was his favorite: "You didn't ask? What's wrong with you?!).

"Listen, I'm coming into work. I'll be there soon and then I'll explain _everything_." Katie hung up before Riley had a chance to protest, throwing on her work-designated outfit and making her way out the door.

--

"Wow. We really do have the same exact ass!" Katie forced the door open, distracting the attention of the three boys in the center of the room, all inspecting the backside of her bubbly co-worker. Because _that _wasn't awkward, or anything. Riley jumped around, her face twisted into a bright smile as she threw her arms around the confused brunette.

"Katie! You made it." Riley pushed her away, rolling her eyes as a sheer look of ecstasy appeared on her face. Katie watched as the blonde quickly mouthed '_yummy_' before turning back around. "Meet Joe, Nick, and you apparently already know Kevin."

Katie quickly inspected the group of boys before her as her mind backtracked to when they were the center of her dreams. There was Nick, the youngest, with a gorgeous head of curls and a killer smile. There was Joe, the middle, who always had a tendency to be a whore (at least in Katie's mind). And then there was Kevin. God, he was gorgeous. Katie couldn't take her eyes off the boy. But she was forced to anyway when Riley cleared her throat, nudging a boney elbow into Katie's side.

"Uh, hi. What're you doing here?" Riley scoffed, turning towards Katie.

"You don't have to be rude. Kevin said he came to see if you were alright."

"And _we _wanted to see the mysterious candy girl who kept Kevin out half the night." Katie turned towards Joe, a heavy smirk lying on his lips. She felt a hot blush consuming her cheeks as she mumbled incoherently. Joe managed to let out a laugh, patting Kevin on the shoulder. "You see Riley, Kev here saved your friends life."

"He didn't save my life," Katie shot back quickly, any previous discomfort gone, seemingly replaced with annoyance. "All he did was make me late, and get my dad pissed at me." Katie watched as Kevin shot her a surprised look, but quickly recovered with a simple nod. Riley's eyes just widened as she hit the brunette before her hard on the shoulder.

"Fucking _rude_, Katie." Katie sent Riley an evil glare before crossing her arms stiffly over her chest. Riley was supposed to be _defending_ her, for God's sake. But instead she was flirting with… with what? The enemy? This is fucking Kevin Jonas you're talking about! Suddenly, Katie felt dumber then usual. It was just her instinct to turn defensive when embarrassed. Riley must've understood that, at least. "Don't be such a bitch." Apparently not.

"I'm not being a bitch… you know what? I'm going to go do inventory." Katie turned on her heel, leaving the room full of people. She could hear Riley muttering to the boys about it being 'that time of the month'. Katie would have to chew her out for that later. But now, she and her bright red, burning cheeks, had a date with some Swedish fish in the back room.

Only seconds after the crappy wooden door to the backroom had closed, a knock was disturbing Katie's peace. She had turned her ipod on immediately after entering the small room in hopes of avoiding Riley for the rest of the day, but apparently, the boisterous blonde just wouldn't quit.

"Go away bitch." Katie shouted simply, tossing a bright red, fish shaped candy in her mouth.

"It isn't Riley," the soft tone replied, forcing the door open. A head of wild curls was forced inside, followed by a well-defined torso and skinny jean clad legs. But it wasn't the Jonas she was expecting in the least. No, it was Nick. Suddenly, Katie felt much more aware of the situation she was in as she was cornered by _the_ Nick Jonas in a very small space.

Not to quote anyone or anything, but _awkward_.

"Oh, uhm, sorry?" Katie could feel her cheeks burning again as she sunk lower in the cold metal chair. The glare she was currently receiving wasn't scary, or angry. Just… curious. Like he was inspecting her.

"You aren't _that_ special." Well, that was a slap across the face if Katie had ever seen one.

"_Excuse me_?" Her tone was spiteful, venomous even, as she threw the youngest boy a death-glare. He threw his arms up in defense, taking a step back.

"I didn't mean it like that, jeez! I just meant, I didn't understand why Kevin has been talking about you all night."

"All night?" Katie cocked a brow, standing from her seat and walking towards the boy. Nick nodded vigorously as he grabbed a Swedish fish from her hand. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the girl, right? The one who slammed her head on the ground? Dumb ass, by the way." Katie didn't bother to respond, just simply rolling her eyes. "Well, anyway. He hasn't stopped talking about you since. '_She's funny, and clumsy, and gorgeous_'. It's like he's on repeat. It's actually really annoying."

Katie's mouth dropped open as she suspiciously eyed the boy. The Jonas boys weren't known for lying, or being deceitful in any way what so ever. What would lead the youngest, apparently most truthful one to lie so blatantly?

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was kidding. Well, better go." Without another word, he stepped out of the small space, waving quickly before letting the door fall closed. By the time Katie had gathered her bearings and made her way to the front desk, the boys were gone. Only Riley was left, a playful smirk on her lips as she shrugged.

"You fucked up, big."


End file.
